


Trust Fall

by I_Am_Bella_Donna



Series: Blacksun Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Volume 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Bella_Donna/pseuds/I_Am_Bella_Donna
Summary: Day 1: TrustDuring an extra credit mission at Beacon, Blake finds herself facing one of her biggest fears. Luckily, she does not have to face it alone.Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Series: Blacksun Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: FEAR OF WATER

The waves were dark as they crashed against the cliffside.

Blake swallowed, tearing her eyes away from the ocean and glancing up at the sky. The clouds were nearly as dark as the water, but she was able to spot a faint ray of light peeking out from a crack in the clouds.

“We have two more hours of daylight,” she said as footsteps crunched on dry leaves behind her. “We’re going to need half of that time to get back to Beacon, so that gives us another hour out here.”

Sun stepped into view beside her, his tail waving softly as he peered over the edge. “Are you _sure_ the crown is down there?”

Blake nodded and licked her dry lips. “I know it’s far, but this is where the tracks lead.”

The previous day, Professor Goodwitch had called all first-year students down to the amphitheater. With the Vytal Festival Tournament coming up soon, she and Professor Ozpin had chosen to offer a… _unique_ extra credit assignment—one that would, supposedly, give the students a taste of what future missions could be like.

“Out in the field, there is a very real chance that you will be separated from your teammates at some point,” Professor Goodwitch had said. “In the case of an emergency, you need to be prepared to improvise—possibly even work with strangers.”

“The structure of this assignment is simple,” Professor Ozpin had added, stepping up beside her. “Should you choose to participate, you will be paired with a student from another team. Tomorrow morning, you and your partner will be given information about an artifact and assigned to a Bullhead that will drop you off in Greywood Forest, which, for those of you not native to Vale, is the woods just south of Vale’s agricultural district. Similar to the initiation at Beacon, your objective is to locate your object and bring it back to the campus by sundown. Your Bullhead will wait wherever you were dropped off, but it will not come back without you.”

Blake and Sun had been paired together, giving them a slight advantage over the other students. They had already fought together on multiple occasions, and Blake had visited Greywood Forest several times when she was still a member of the White Fang. Adding in the fact that they were both Faunus and had sharper senses than humans, they were able to track the location of their item, a large silver crown, within a few hours.

Unfortunately, by the time they arrived, the crown was gone.

Several pieces of evidence suggested that a miniature Sea Feilong had taken the item for its horde. Hours of tracking later and Blake and Sun were peering over the edge of a cliff. Unfortunately, the horde was _not_ actually on the cliff itself….

It was beneath the waves.

“Okay…” Sun muttered, rubbing his palms together. “No biggie. We just need to go in there, hope the place is Grimm-free, grab the crown, and get out.”

Blake hesitated, her stomach turning at the thought of going in the water. “It looks like it’s going to start storming soon,” she said. “Is it really safe to go in the water?”

As if on cue, a crash of thunder echoed in the distance. Sun paused for a minute, listening to the echo, and finally nodded his head. “We have, like, ten minutes before the storm reaches us,” he told her. “If we get in and get out quickly, we should be fine. But if you want, I can try to send a clone down first.”

Blake nodded, her heart pounding in her chest. “Stupid Vacuan rain senses,” she grumbled as Sun pressed his palms together and sent one of his clones off the cliff. After a few moments of concentration, he straightened up.

“Okay, good news and bad news. The good news is that no Grimm came charging out, so I think we’re fine grabbing the crown, which _is_ down there, by the way.”

Blake nodded. “And…the bad news?” she asked hesitantly.

Sun winced. “The crown is stuck, so we have to go swimming.”

Blake felt her heart fall to her feet. Images of shouting and pleading—of hoses and dunking booths—filled her head. _Oh, shit, I can’t do this again…._

“Blake?”

She snapped her head up at the sound of her name— _when had she even looked down?_ —and looked over at Sun. He was watching her with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

“So we…” Blake cut herself off, biting her lip nervously. “So we have to go in the water?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, that’s usually what swimming is,” Sun joked, but his voice lacked its usual cheer. He hesitated. “Are you, uh, okay with that? I mean, most combat clothes dry pretty quickly, so you won’t be cold for long—”

“No, it—it’s not that…” she interrupted as heat flooded her cheeks. _Why can’t you just get over yourself? Being afraid of the water? Pathetic._

“Is it…” For a moment, Sun looked genuinely uncomfortable. “Is it because, ya know, that…that _time_ …?”

Blake furrowed her brow in confusion. “That time? What are yo— _oh my goodness, Sun, no_!” She blushed even harder when she realized what he was asking her about. “I _promise_ it has nothing to do with…with _that_. It’s just—” _I’m terrified of water because of what some stupid humans did, years ago, and I don’t know how to tell you without making you angry._

However, it appeared she did not have to. For what might have been the first time since she had met him, Sun gave Blake a serious look. “Blake,” he said softly. “Are you…are you afraid of the water?”

Her heart stopped.

_Will he be mad? Will he push me in to try to make me ‘get over it’? Will he make fun of me?_

Remembering that she actually needed to answer, she swallowed and nodded, averting her eyes.

There was a moment of silence before she felt Sun reach out and gently lift her chin. “Hey, it’s okay,” he said quietly, offering an encouraging smile. “I promise, nothing bad will happen, and if you _really_ aren’t comfortable with this, then we don’t have to even finish the assignment—”

“You aren’t mad.”

Blake spoke before even registering what she was saying. Once she realized which words had flown from her mouth, she closed her eyes and sighed through her nose. _Wow,_ way _to sound like an overgrown baby,_ her mind supplied helpfully.

“Of course not!”

Wait—what?

She opened her eyes and found him watching her, eyes light with mirth and grinning in earnest. “Never, _ever_ tell anyone I told you this, but”—he lowered his voice comically—“even _Neptune_ is afraid of the water. Like, if he was here, he would have _already_ run away screaming.”

Blake blinked, her surprise overpowering her fear. “Wait— _Neptune_?”

“Yup,” Sun said. “This is just an extra credit assignment, so if you really aren’t cool with going in the water, then we don’t even have to do it. But if you wanna try, I promise”—he grinned at her and offered her his hand—“I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

She paused. 

He was offering her a way out.

It was so much more than Ad…than _he_ had ever done for her. With _him_ , she always had to go along with every plan that was made; every order that was given. When she had told _him_ about her fear, she was snarled at and shoved in harshly; told that exposure would make things better.

It had not.

But Sun was not…not _him_. He was giving her a way out.

Ironically, it was that fact that made her believe that she could trust him.

“Okay,” Blake finally whispered, placing her hand in his and offering him a faint smile. “I—okay.” Her heat felt as though it would throw itself out of her chest, but for once, she felt like she could take the risk and be _safe_.

Sun grinned back at her. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I—I trust you.”

Sun nodded and led her a few yards away from the edge. “In that case, let’s do this. On three, okay? One…”

Blake took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. “Two…” she murmured, scared, but also excited.

The pair looked at each other. _“Three!”_ they yelled together, running toward the edge.

And they jumped.

* * *

Hours later, if their hands were still intertwined as they presented the silver crown to Professor Goodwitch, well…that was their own business.


End file.
